


【PWP】一次直播

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 色情明星
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 色情明星小猪开始他的慈善直播
Kudos: 8





	【PWP】一次直播

巴斯蒂安有点紧张，身体里的那个多档次按摩棒安静地呆在里面，并没有多么困扰他，但这是一次慈善互动直播，如果有人充钱就可以按动玩具十秒钟，不同的钱数可以按动不同的时间和档次，巴斯蒂安以前从来没有开展过这种直播，基本都是拍摄之后再剪辑的，各种各样的问题充斥在他的脑海里，如果没人看怎么办，如果大家不喜欢他怎么办。

导播提醒他，“还有一分钟”，巴斯蒂安深呼吸，身上穿着一套精致的西装，就像他最火爆的那个金装律师系列。

视频开启，巴斯蒂安紧张地微笑打招呼，然后眼前就被密密麻麻的评论盖满了，有些亲切地问好，有些存粹是一些语气词，有些则有点粗鲁，不过氛围还好。

巴斯蒂安才说了两句话，旁边就跳出来一个金额，他感觉到体内的按摩棒震了一下，接下来的那个词就卡住了，平时拍摄和在这么多人面前展现情欲可不一样，巴斯蒂安顿时脸红了，然后金额争先恐后地跳出来，他对着镜头呻吟起来，忍不住并拢了双腿，导播从湿润的眼睛一直下滑到绷紧的屁股。

评论随着镜头疯狂地刷屏，从看到他的眼神我就要硬了再到这个淫荡的小屁股应该吃更多东西，然后渐渐变成差不多的内容，基本上让巴斯蒂安把衣服脱掉，镜头切到那个很漂亮的领结，还有颈部的线条，巴斯蒂安的手指解开领结，再打开衬衣的扣子，他的声音从上面传来，说自己好不容易才打出这么精致的领结。

为了安慰这么辛苦的巴斯蒂安，金额又往上涨了一些，无数人同时选择的结果就是巴斯蒂安完全无法预测按摩棒的变化，他停下动作，往后软倒在椅背上，握紧了把手，双腿朝镜头打开，所有人都看见西装裤裆部鼓起的褶皱，还有腰肢微微的颤抖。

一旦有人开始捐钱，就几乎停不下来，巴斯蒂安只能渐渐适应这种时不时的震动旋转，导播让他缓缓节奏，把镜头切回到上半身，巴斯蒂安脸颊飞红一片，眼神湿润，开始回答评论里的问题。

那些问题五花八门，问他喜欢的姿势，他最满意的作品，甚至包括他吃什么早餐，最多的是问他现在什么感觉，巴斯蒂安都一一作了回答，他平时说惯了台词，现在不那么紧张，于是描述的时候就有拍摄的影子，什么坐在椅子上那个按摩棒一直往里钻，整个人都被弄得热乎乎软绵绵的，戳到敏感点就会头脑空白，完全看不了评论。

巴斯蒂安确实有点晕晕乎乎的，他的衬衣半开，眼神时不时地虚幻。一条粗红的评论刷过了屏幕，跳出一个巨大的金额，“你穿内裤了吗？”，按摩棒膨胀起来，撑开了敏感的软肉，激烈震动，这他妈该死的还可以充气，巴斯蒂安控制不住地放荡尖叫，屁股挤在椅子里发抖，他没有去抚摸yj，仰起头断续地回答“啊……我……我没有穿……”

评论对这个淫荡的回答激烈刷屏，称赞巴斯蒂安好骚，更多人说出直白下流的性幻想，要把精液射到他的脸上，用他的手自慰，更多的人想插进小穴里干他，宣称他会被干到哭着求饶。

巴斯蒂安看到了却无暇理会，全部的感觉越来越缩小，集中到后穴里，高潮快要到了，他小幅度地扭腰，把按摩棒蹭到最敏感的地方，镜头记录下他一瞬间放空的眼神，嘴唇微张，身体在不自觉地绷紧后再松弛下来，停留在湿了一小块的灰蓝色西装裤上。

但震动并没有停止，在高潮之后的身体里嗡嗡作响，巴斯蒂安自讨苦吃，继续抵在敏感处的按摩棒刺激得几乎要他的命，高潮连续不断地传到神经里，而尚处在不应期的身体软绵无力，无法发泄，巴斯蒂安绿色的眼睛充满泪水，急着伸手调整却被工作人员轻轻推开，只能转过脸压在椅背上苦苦忍耐，浑身颤抖，他明明是高大挺拔的体型，此时蜷缩在椅子上，显得格外可怜可爱。

巴斯蒂安是典型的金发碧眼，出演过很多冷酷无情的角色，但他本质十分柔软敏感，评论里越发想要欺负他，让这个火辣的西装男人满足他们各种下流幻想。

等他稍稍缓过来一点，评论里已经刷过长长的一大片，巴斯蒂安眨了眨眼睛，过多的眼泪让睫毛都粘在一起，眼眶红红的，周围皮肤紧绷。他强撑起精神，能看到的第一个问题就是问平时刮毛吗，“为了拍摄，全部都会刮掉”，巴斯蒂安大方地把衬衣全部敞开，露出白皙的胸膛和淡褐色的乳头，裤子解开扣子，果然没穿内裤，往下推露出边缘的皮肤，都被刮得干干净净。

粗鲁的评论刷过了整个屏幕，那么多的色情留言，还有持续不断的震动和充气旋转，巴斯蒂安一直都没办法集中精神，他湿透了，身体发红发热，晶莹的汗水覆盖过皮肤，巴斯蒂安只能断断续续地回答问题。当他一时说不出话，眼神虚幻的时候，评论就知道他又被操到高潮了，更美妙的是他几乎控制不住眼泪，生理性的泪水从绿色的眼睛里滚落出来，满面泪痕，鼻音浓重，几缕头发搭拉在眼睛边，又脆弱又勾人。

临近结束的时候，巴斯蒂安几乎溃不成军。他已经高潮了太多次，根本经不起一丝挑逗，根本没办法组织出完整的语言。身体扭动着也无法逃开刺激，那种感觉太可怕了……太超过了……快感的神经源源不断地忠实反应，可他真的射不出来了。巴斯蒂安对着镜头崩溃哭泣，那是跟之前那种舒爽不一样的眼泪，他哑着嗓子请求大家不要再按下去了。

可越是这个时候看直播的人越多，他们用手中的按钮肆意玩弄他的底线，那根按摩棒爆发出最高档次的速度，剧烈地在体内震动旋转，还会充气胀大，摩擦过已经湿热不堪的软肉，几乎麻木的腺体像是坏掉了一样堆积可怕的快感，让巴斯蒂安整个身体都在颤抖，他发出长长的哀鸣，被眼泪、精液和汗水搞得乱七八糟的。

巴斯蒂安自己也不记得有没有说过想好的结束语，按摩棒停下来的时候他有那么一会完全失去了意识，整个人都被情欲和快感占满了，像是它的奴隶一样，其他什么也感觉不到。巴斯蒂安根本没办法离开椅子，他没有力气，就连按摩棒都是工作人员帮忙抽出来的，整个后穴被操得滚烫发红，空气涌入和粘腻的液体一起发出啵的一声，巴斯蒂安几乎靠在工作人员身上才走到浴室里。


End file.
